


The Color of Love

by KatiaSwift



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Gen, Married Couple, Synesthesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiaSwift/pseuds/KatiaSwift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Perfection is illogical, he tells himself. He knows it’s true. Nothing in any universe can be truly perfect. Not ever.<br/>But of course, the exception being his lovely Amanda."</p><p>Sarek/Amanda. Sarek's somewhat emotional thoughts on his new wife and her beauty. Somewhat AU, I suppose? Not really, though. Just takes place in the ambiguous pre-series canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Love

He loves her. 

Love has not been contemplated by him for a long time. With his first mate, there was no love. He had not been taught of such a thing. He did not know love was all right.

(He’s not even sure he knew love existed before he met her.)

She’s beautiful, running along the beach in the morning sun, her long red hair flowing out behind her. Windy days have never been so beautiful.  
But then, he acknowledges, she makes everything around her beautiful with her mere presence. That is one of the nicest things about her. How bright his mate’s presence is in the world. How she changes everything for the better, simply by being there.  
Love changes your perspective on everything, he knows. But he’s almost sure that Amanda would be just as perfect, even if he did not love her.

(But he does, and that really makes all the difference.)

She has brought color into his world.  
Before he knew her, things were grey, or tan, or brown, or a dingy red. The colors of everything on Vulcan. If there was one thing his people did not especially favor, it was color.

She is different from what he knows, most noticeably in this way. Everything about Amanda is colorful, from her sea-blue eyes to her red-painted toes and her gauzy pink blush. But the colors on the outside are not the only ones he sees. The things she does make him feel the color that radiates from her very soul.  
The color she brings to his life is something that he does not think he can live without.

(Correction: he can’t live without her.)

Perfection is illogical, he tells himself. He knows it’s true. Nothing in any universe can be truly perfect. Not ever.

(But of course, the exception being his lovely Amanda.)


End file.
